Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under
by sexy-ferret
Summary: Songfic. Draco gets in big trouble with Hermione one night that leads to the fight of all fights. WARNING: This does not have a happy ending!


**Hello readers! I have a special end of November treat for you. I wrote y'all a little one shot. My friend is actually the one who gave me the idea to write this so you can thank him (his name is justin). Im gonna be truthful this story doesn't have a happy ending. Then again will Dramione ever truly get a happy ending? It sounds a lot better if you listen to the song that inspired this. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is mentioned. At all. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy came in as quietly as he could. The lights were off but his wife, Hermione, was a very light sleeper. He shut the front door quietly so no loud noises would be made. As soon as it closed, the lights turned on.

*click*

"Look who's finally home. Do you even _know_ what time it is?" Hermione was sitting in the armchair next to the light switch. He was caught.

His best chance was to play it off as if nothing happened. "Sorry sweetie. Blaise wanted to meet for some drinks after work but we lost track of time and-"

Hermione scoffed, "There's just one little problem with your explanation, darling. Blaise and Luna stopped by early to drop off something. Then Blaise asked me the funniest question. Do you want to know what it was?" He avoided her piercing gaze, "Well he asked me when you two were going to get together again for drinks since you hadn't done that in at least a month. So tell me, Draco, how is it that you have been going out to drink with Blaise every other night when he has no recollection of this?"

"Did I say Blaise? I meant Blake. I've been going out to drink with Blake. He's been recently promoted to head of the department so we decided to celebrate a little bit."

"So he was 'promoted' and you decided to celebrate every other day. That would mean that he got promoted about 3 months ago. I'm surprised that you're not an alcoholic by now."

"Please honey let me-"

"For the past three months you've been getting off at nine, coming home at two at least four nights of drinking with at the most ten drinks per night..."

Hermione paused to do a quick calculation, "...Draco that's forty drinks a week! You're going to drink yourself to death! I'm going to ask you one more time, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Now Hermione, sweetie, you're going to wake up the neighbors. It is two in the morning after all..."

Hermione was fed up with his evasiveness. She whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at him. Gritting her teeth, she practically spit out, "Answer. The. Damn. Question."

Draco knew just how skilled she was with spell casting, especially when she was angry. With a sigh of reluctance, he answered her question truthfully "I've been seeing someone else."

It was the last thing she was expecting to hear. As soon as Draco had said those awful words, she dropped her wand in complete shock; she didn't want to believe it, but in her heart she knew it was true.

"You-you-you-" her voice rose with each word. Attempting to keep her anger in check, she took a deep breath but as soon as she started speaking again her voice was barely audible, "...who is she?"

"What?"

"Who is she?" Hermione could feel the tears jerking her eyes. Draco and she had been married for over 10 years and never during that entire time did she think that he would be vile enough to cheat on her. He had promised as soon as they started dating that his adultery committing ways were far behind him.

"...Astoria Greengrass."

"That whore from school? Draco how dare you!" Hermione slapped Draco right across the face. Seconds later the side of his face was bright red.

"Honey please let me explain!" Draco pleaded for a chance to be forgiven, but he knew that nothing mattered now. Hermione had made up her mind on the matter.

"NO. Don't even try to explain this. Just- just-" she picked up her wand and struck Draco's chest with a stinging hex.

"Leave. Just leave. I _never_ want to see your sorry face again." Draco's belongings darted out of a now opened window already packed in their suitcases going off to some unknown location.

"Hermione, please!" The hurt look in Hermione's eyes pierced right through Draco's heart.

"Don't even try to explain yourself. I trusted you!" Tears began to fall from her eyes, "Then you just go behind my back and philander with that cheap whore that only slept with you because you have money! That's the only reason that she would sleep with you or anyone for that matter! Draco I loved you. I didn't give a damn if you had money or not. I married you for you."

"I swear it was a one-time thing! Honest!" Draco was desperately trying to explain himself; he spoke with complete honesty. Never throughout their entire relationship had he cheated on her. He didn't even know what had caused him to cheat in the first place.

"How do I know that isn't true? I know our marriage isn't terribly exciting, but I can't believe you would hurt me like that!" By now Hermione was at a loss for words. Every other word contained a quiet cry.

Draco attempted to soothe Hermione, but to no avail. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with anger, "No. Don't you dare lay a filthy hand on me, not when I know that you have been touching her with those same exact hands."

"Hermione, you mean the world to me, you know that. I love you. Please believe me! I don't know what I would do without you. These past ten years with you have been some of the best years of my life. Please tell me you're not just going to give up on this... on us," his plea turned into a murmur. Suddenly, he had a thought in hopes to make things better, "If it makes it any better I'll cut off all contact with her... I know! We could move! Get a fresh start somewhere new... be away from everyone else-"

"No. I don't want a fresh start! I was perfectly fine with how our life was right now. I was happy. Why weren't you? Why the hell did you have to sneak around you bastard!" She took a momentary pause from all her yelling. With a trembling voice she uttered, "Tell me the truth... why her?" Hermione got up from the chair and began to pace. She feared that if she stopped moving she would never want to get up again; this was all like a blow to the heart... All she wanted to do was to wake up from this nightmarish hell.

"I-I don't know."

Hermione stopped her pacing for a moment to look at him. She was appalled by the obvious evasion of her question. If he didn't leave the house soon then she would.

"That's not the answer I am looking for. Now either answer my question properly or leave now and never come back." He was silent.

"Well? Answer me!" Hermione could not handle this situation with her new-found, confusing emotions. She desperately wanted him leave already so she could be alone and sort out her emotions.

"I don't have an answer for you." The guilty look on his face said it all. At the moment he hated Astoria Greengrass with every fiber of his being. The last thing he had thought about was hurting Hermione. Draco was ashamed himself. He had broken his most important promise to Hermione: he had reverted back to his old ways.

"Then just get out Draco," She turned away from him no longer wanting to see his face, afraid that she might take him back; she did love him after all, but her pride was not to be tested with.

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he had just lost the most important person in his life. Draco had nowhere to go for the night. All of the places in town would be closed and if he went to his mother's house, she would ask why he was there. Not only was he ashamed of himself, but he did not want to be a cruel reminder of his mother's disastrous marriage. He also was very aware that if he didn't leave, Hermione would; he much rather preferred that if one of them were to leave, it'd be him. If he was lucky The Leaky Cauldron might be open.

He walked to the door conscious of the fact that anything he did now would just be a lost cause. He was halfway across the threshold—the same threshold he had carried her across that fateful day, the perfect day for marriage—when he turned back to look at her. "Good-bye, Hermione. I am truly sorry for what I did to you."

"Good-bye, Draco." With that he shut the door behind him. The last thing Draco saw when he looked back was Hermione collapsing onto the living room chair, violently sobbing as her heart and marriage shattered into a million pieces. Their fate was sealed and their marriage to an end. No amount of magic could mend her broken heart.

* * *

**Well how was it? My friend Khadra helped me beta so thanks a ton Khadra you get a plate of imaginary cookies! Drop a review an give me you opinions, suggestions, or just stop by to tell me how your day is going. I will update my other stories ASAP but no promises because I am super tired from auditions this week. I have to go to school in 5 minutes so that's all I have to say.**

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


End file.
